Favor?
by FantasyFanatic2313
Summary: Buttercup is asked to do a favor for Brick, who promises one for her in return, but it does not turn out like either expected. One Shot.


**A/N: I've had this on my phone for forever and was iffy about uploading it because I wanted to include it somehow into a bigger story but could never seem to make it fit how I wanted, so I decided to one shot it. This is actually based off of a dream I had a very long time ago, at least the beginning of it. I apologize if the spacing decides to be weird; I copy and pasted from Google Docs because that's all I have access to at this time. Hope you enjoy regardless.***

Buttercup's phone rang and she lazily flipped over and answered it. "Hello?" she asked, annoyed to be disturbed in the middle of her nap.

"Buttercup."

Her eyes widened. "Brick? The hell you calling me for?"

"Normally I wouldn't, but a certain brother of mine is getting himself in trouble," he said calmly. "I need you to go find him and stop him."

"Why me?" she asked. "He's your brother."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but you're his counterpart so you might know how to speak his language better than I do." He huffed. "Will you do it or not?"

Buttercup sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" she said angrily. "If you don't know, then I sure as hell don't."

"That's the thing. Since you're his counterpart, you think like him, so I think you could find where he is a lot quicker than me. So please?" he asked.

"What do I get out of this besides wasting my time?" she asked sullenly.

"Hmm… I owe you a favor?" he threw out.

"Fine, but you have to do exactly what I tell you."

Brick sighed. "Why do I have a feeling you're going to make me regret that? Anyway, thanks, BC."

The line clicked and Buttercup pocketed her phone. "Of all things that damn red head could want…" she grumbled. She slipped on a black hoodie and took to the sky out of her window.

 _Now,_ she thought, _if I want to find him, I have to think like him, so where would I go around here to be secretive? Of course, the underground club… Should have known…_

Buttercup flew out of Townsville in the direction of Cityville but stopped at the outskirts. There on a lonely road stood and abandoned warehouse to those unaware of its true activities. She had been here a few times before to get away from her sisters and to enjoy a few drinks every now and then without the town having a heart attack over a heroine drinking. She entered the building and floated above the rubble to the stairs in the corner. Two flights down and she stood at the lone metal door.

Buttercup tensed up a bit when she detected his presence there and knew her guess had been correct. Now the question was where exactly was he. She went inside and scanned the crowd of patrons dancing, drinking, flirting, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Buttercup growled lowly. _Have to make this hard, don't ya, Butch?_ she thought. She leaned against the bar and eyed the bartender who nodded and went to get her usual order. While she waited, another dreaded presence came up beside her and she groaned.

"Sup, Buttercup?" the voice said cooly. "Didn't expect to see my little flower here tonight."

She growled. "I'm nothing of yours, Ace."

He lowered his sunglasses and frowned at her. "But Buttercup," he whined, "we use to be so close."

"By 'close', do you mean tricking me and using me?"

He avoided the question. "So what are you up to on a night like this?"

"What's it to you?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Just wonderin'. Looking for anyone in particular to have a good time with?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Anyone but you."

He faked being hurt. "Ouch, my heart," he said and started laughing. "Want to know where your little boy toy is?"

Buttercup eyed him. "My what?"

"Your little boy toy," he repeated and put his head close to her ear. "By that, I mean Butch," he whispered.

"He's not my little boy toy, Ace," she said annoyed.

Ace began laughing again. "Oh, so you _are_ looking for him."

"What gives you that impression?"

"You didn't say you didn't want to know where he was. Besides, it's not coincidence that you showed up here only about fifteen minutes after he did."

"What does it matter if I am looking for him? It's not your business anyway." She began to walk away but stopped when she heard Ace speak.

"Don't you want my help? I can tell you where he is."

"I'll bet you can," she said sarcastically.

"I can," he agreed, "for a price…"

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Name it."

Ace grinned. "You kiss me, just once, and I'll tell you."

"What kind of price is that?" she asked, shocked.

"I believe it's a pretty fair one," he said casually. "Do we have a deal?"

Buttercup sighed. "Yes, but if he is not where you say he is, I have to right to beat your ass later."

Ace chuckled. "Feisty. I like it," he gave her butt a little smack.

"Hey, watch it," she said sternly. "Don't push your luck."

"Come here, don't you want to get this over with?"

"Yes," she said and stepped closer to him. He pulled her close into him, a little closer than she would have liked. She closed her eyes and waited for the dreaded bargain. Her eyes snapped open when all she felt was a soft kiss on her cheek. "What?" she asked confused.

Ace grinned and gave her a brotherly hug. "Ahh, BC, I knew I never had a real chance with ya. I just wanted to see how far you'd go for that Ruff."

"Damn it, Ace," she growled while blushing. "Now where is he?"

"In Hook-Up Hall, third door to the left."

This made her blood boil. "Okay, thanks."

"Buttercup, one more thing," she heard Ace say. "If he ever does anything to hurt you, feel free to come talk to me about it, and I can't promise he won't get some payback from the gang and I." He disappeared into the crowd.

Buttercup angrily went into the specified hallway and blew down the door Ace indicated. Inside was a shirtless Butch and Princess on the bed making out. "Butch!" Buttercup roared.

The two looked up in shock. Butch spoke first. "Uhh, Buttercup, what are you doing here?"

Princess sneered. "Get lost, bitch. Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?"

Buttercup gave Princess one of the scariest looks Butch had ever seen. "You're in the middle of nothing, and if any bitch is getting lost, it's _you_."

Princess visibly shook and ran out of the room. Buttercup replaced the door after she had left. Butch looked at her with awe. "Damn, never seen you be that terrifying before."

"Save it," she said. "Mind telling me why the hell you're back here making out with Princess?"

He eyed her. "What's it to you?"

"It's a new low, even for you."

He rolled his eyes. "Sex is sex."

"True, but with how many guys that whore has been with, she won't feel a thing," she replied.

Butch chuckled. "That may be true, but why do you care about what I do and who it's with?"

Buttercup crossed her arms. "I don't. Your brother of all people asked me to find you."

Butch's eyes narrowed. "Brick?" She nodded. "Why the hell would you do something for him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, he seemed genuinely concerned about finding you. I've never seen that side of him, so I figured whatever you were doing must be bad. I didn't think it was this bad, though." Buttercup shook her head. "Why Butch? Why her?"

Butch looked down. "No one else wants anything to do with me, that's why," he growled.

"Ha! How do you know that? Like god damn Butch, you're suppose to be a badass. I'll bet you could get any girl you wanted, at least one that's better than her."

Butch raised an eyebrow. "Like who?"

Buttercup sputtered. "I don't know! I don't know what kind of women you're into!"

Butch chuckled. "Valid point, but your other was wrong. I can't get any girl I want."

"Why's that?" he asked.

Butch said nothing as he got up from the bed and pinned her to the wall. He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Because the one I want never acted like she wanted me." He connected their lips and lightly ground his hips into hers.

She moaned slightly before pushing him back a little. "Excuse me? 'I want you'? What proof do you have of that?"

Butch laughed lightly. "You coming here looking for me should be proof enough. Why else would you listen to Brick and tell Princess to fuck off?"

Buttercup blushed a little. "So what? Maybe I'm just helping your brother out because I understand how it is to not want to see your siblings get hurt."

He smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I think my brother set you up."

Buttercup growled. "Damn that lying red head! Why I outta-"

She was cut off by Butch's lips. "Shh, don't worry about him. He's actually doing the both of us a favor. We can finally express our true feelings for each other."

"What are you talking about?" she whispered.

He pressed himself closer. "Mmm, BC. You're oblivious, you know."

She scowled. "Excuse me?"

He chuckled. "You should have noticed a long time ago."

"Noticed what?" she asked impatiently.

"That I'm in love with you, Buttercup."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm in love with you," he said lightly. "I really am."

Buttercup shook her head. "Butch, you're crazy. You don't love me."

Butch looked into her eyes. "But I do. Would you like me to prove it?"

"There's nothing to prove," Buttercup said and tried to escape his grasp. "If anything, you love Princess."

Butch looked at her like she grew wings. "Are you kidding me? That whiny little bitch? She means nothing to me. We never even had sex."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Then why were you in here with her?"

Butch smirked. "I told you, my dear brother set you up. He texted me shortly after you went to find me. I had no idea he talked to you so I was unaware until then and simply clubbing."

Buttercup put the pieces together. "So when you knew I was coming, you pulled Princess back here with you to make me jealous…"

"Yes," he said. "Knowing you were coming for me made me realize that you actually care for me." He lightly kissed her lips. "I've always cared for you, Buttercup. I love you."

She looked away. "We can't do this, you know. It's wrong."

"Says who?" he asked.

"Laws of heroes vs. villians. They fight each other, not like each other."

Butch laughed crazily. "For shame, BC. Since when do I follow rules?"

She blushed lightly and then growled and punched his arm. "I do! Well, most of the time anyway… Let me go, Butch."

He looked into her eyes. "Is that what you truly want?"

"No," she whispered, "but it's what's right."

"I'll let you go on one condition," he said.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me. If you can, I'll let you go and we'll forget this ever happened."

"And if I can't?" she asked.

"You'll find out."

Buttercup shook her head. "I'm not doing this, Butch."

Butch made a pouting face. "Awe, Buttercup, this should be the easiest challenge ever! Are you scared?"

"No," she lied.

"Then simply say you don't love me. Easy."

Buttercup looked down and sighed before meeting his emerald gaze. She was surprised to see his eyes full of want, and yes, even love. "Butch," she started, "I don't…"

"You don't…?" he asked, gesturing for her to continue.

"I don't not love you."

Butch frowned and began to pull away until her words clicked. "Wait… Are you saying…"

She nodded. "Yes, Butch. I'm in love with you, too."

He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "I've always wanted to hear you say that…" he whispered.

She laughed lightly. "Never thought I'd be saying it to you, myself." She thought about what he said earlier. "So what happens now that I said it?"

He looked into her eyes once more and put his hands on either side of her face. "Whatever you want to happen…" he whispered and lightly kissed her.

Buttercup sighed happily and kissed him back. She pulled away and smirked. "How about we give your dear brother some nice payback?"

Butch grinned. "What kind of payback do you have in mind?"

Buttercup quickly whispered something in his ear and he laughed. "Let's go," she said.

The two took off the the sky leaving a trail of lime green and emerald behind them. Blossom was absent mindedly staring out her window. "What the…? Butch and Buttercup?!" she asked in shock. "Bubbles!"

Bubbles poked her head in. "Let it be, Bloss. Buttercup can handle herself. Wanna go watch some TV downstairs?"

"Sure," she replied and the two left.

Meanwhile the two greens landed outside of Mojo's lair. "Isn't Mojo still here?" Buttercup asked.

"Nope," Butch replied. "Kicked him out and put him in the nuthouse." He opened the door. "Stay back a little," he whispered and floated inside with Buttercup trailing a few feet behind. He went into what Buttercup assumed to be a living room.

Brick looked up. "Oh, hey Butch. Where's your date?"

"What date?" Butch asked, pretending to be stupid.

"You know, Buttercup? She never find you or something?" he asked.

"Ohhh… Yeah, she did find me."

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Then why aren't you with her right now? I thought her going to find you proved she's into you."

Butch smiked. "Who said she isn't with me?"

Buttercup floated into view and Brick was a bit surprised, but looked pleased that his plan had worked. "Oh… Well, BC, welcome to Le Castle De Rowdyruff." He attempted to be funny by saying the last part with a slight accent.

"Thanks," she said. "Anyway, Brick, about that favor…"

"Yes?" he asked, looking a little nervous about what she could possibly come up with.

"I want you to get with Blossom and set up Boomer and Bubbles."

The color drained from Brick's face. "That's not exactly what I had in mind with 'favor'... Boomer and Bubbles will be easy, but me getting with your other sister? She'd skin me alive!"

Buttercup chuckled. "Hmm, perhaps, but you don't know until you try." She looked at Butch. "But I guess if you don't want to, that's okay." Her and Butch sat down on the couch and began to make out.

Brick tried his best to ignore it by paying attention to the TV, but the moans coming from the other end of the couch made it impossible. He sighed and got up. "Alright! I'll do it! God damn!" He left the room in a huff.

Butch and Buttercup burst out laughing. "That worked nicely," Buttercup said.

"That it did," Butch agreed. "The power of jealousy." He smiled at her and the two went back to their previous activities.

Brick looked for his blonde brother and found him in his room. "Yo, Boomer, wanna get with Bubbles?"

Boomer looked at him confused. "The hell you talking about?"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Come on, we've known you have a thing for her since day one. Now let's go."

Boomer lightly blushed. "Fine, but where are we going?"

"To their house," Brick stated.

Boomer paled. "What! I can't do that!"

Brick sighed, slightly agitated and not thrilled he would have to do this alone. "Fine, then stay here and wait." He left the lair and flew to the Puff's house. He knocked on the door and waited nervously.

It was opened by Bubbles. "Oh, hi Brick. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you and Blossom, but I'll talk to you first. You like Boom, right?"

She blushed. "Umm, no, what do you mean?" He gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay! Fine! Yes I do! What's your point?"

"Go to Mojo's. He's waiting for you."

"Really?" Bubbles said and smiled.

"Yes, really," he said.

"Wait, this isn't a trick is it?" she asked.

"No, it's not," he said sincerely. "Right now, Butch and Buttercup are there together and they're actually not fighting."

"Prove it," she said.

Brick took out his phone and showed her a picture of the two on the couch kissing. "Is that proof enough?"

Bubbles blinked a few times as if trying to make sure she was seeing things correctly. "So that explains what Bloss saw earlier…" she mumbled. "Yep, works for me!" She smiled at Brick and took off.

Blossom peered out the door. "Bubbles! What are you-? Brick?" Blossom questioned, rather surprised. "Where did Bubbles go?"

"To Mojo's," he said simply, and before she could continue, added, "No, it's not a trap."

"Oh...Kay…?" she said slowly.

Brick sighed and looked down. "Look, Blossom, I'm here on behalf of Buttercup. I set her and Butch up and I said I owed her a favor. This is what she wanted me to do."

"Do what exactly?" she asked, very confused.

"One second," he said and disappeared, then reappeared, in a red flash of light. He was holding a pink rose. "I like you, Bloss. I always have. Will you go out with me?"

Blossom stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "Have you lost it?"

Brick chuckled. "No, I wish. Instead I'm crazily in love with you."

Blossom put a hand over her mouth and turned away and looked down. Her shoulders shook lightly. "Brick… What…?" she whispered.

Brick lightly rubbed a hand on her back. "I'm sorry. You have the right to know how I feel, though. You can do what you want with that thought." He liked put the rose into her hair and turned to leave.

"Wait…" she said quietly.

He stopped and looked back at her. "Yes?" Next thing Brick knew was he was lying face up on the ground with Blossom on top of him kissing him as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Blossom broke the kiss after a bit. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked, kind of looking hurt. "How come it took until now with you 'doing a favor for Buttercup' or whatever the hell?"

Brick lightly stroked her cheek and brushed away the tears. "I was scared. Terrified, even. I wanted to tell you so bad every single time I saw you. Every fight I hated having to hurt you. I never told you until now because I didn't know how you would react to a villain, so to speak, being so madly in love with someone he's supposed to hate." He sighed. "I'm sorry I never did before, and please don't take me doing this because of Buttercup as some sort of dare. When Buttercup and Butch got together, it made me think that if those two of all people could get together romantically, that maybe I'd have a chance with you. I knew you liked me back because Buttercup hinted at it by saying, 'You'd be surprised.'"

"Brick…" she said softly. "I'm crazy in love with you, too. I just wish you could have told me sooner."

"I know, Red. I know," he said as her rubbed her back. "I shouldn't have wasted as much time as I did, but now we can be together."

"I'm not sure if the citizens are going to like Townsville's heroines dating three bad boys…"

"Does it matter if they do?" he asked. "We're going to worry about and focus on us. They will learn to understand that you can't help who you fall in love with." Brick lightly cupped her face. "So that's a yes to being mine?"

She smiled at him. "Yes." She lowered herself back down to his lips and the two kissed for a time.

Brick broke the kiss and smiled lovingly at her. "Hey, we should go back to my place and see how Bubbles and Boomer are working out, shall we?" He lightly pushed her up and the floated back to an upright position.

Blossom lightly punched him in the arm. "Are you sure that's why you want to go back to your place?" she said with a smirk.

Brick grinned. "If you want there to be another reason, I can make that happen." He blew into her ear and it made her shudder. The two took to the sky and soon landed at Mojo's. Brick's eyes widened at the door, or lack of one, and all the shards of what remained of it on the ground. "The hell?" They floated into the living room where all their siblings sat cuddled up with their counterparts. "Dare I ask what happened to the front door?"

Bubbles blushed sheepishly. "That was my fault… I was so excited after what you told me that I flew too fast and kind of forgot about it being there… Heh, heh…"

Boomer chuckled. "I'm in the kitchen trying to find something to eat, and next thing I know, the door is being blown down. I heard Butch and Buttercup starting to come see what happened, but I told them, 'No worries. It's for me.'"

Butch laughed. "She made quite the entrance."

Brick and Blossom made their way over to the section of the couch that was still available and sat down and cuddled up to one another. "Everyone good?" Brick asked.

"Obviously," Buttercup said and kissed Butch on the cheek.

"Hey, Brick?" Butch asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For doing this."

Brick smiled. "I didn't expect it to work, but you're welcome." He looked at Blossom. "So what now?"

She looked at him slyly. "I think I have an idea, but we should save that for later."

Brick kissed her hard. "Red, who knew you were dirty?" he whispered and winked at her. "Keep it that way, baby."

"How about a movie?" Bubbles asked and everyone began to argue over what to watch.

Back at the Puff's house, the Professor was just arriving home from a science convention. "Girls, I'm home!" he called, but didn't hear any noise come from within. "Girls?" Worried he called Blossom's cell phone. "Where did you three run off to?" he asked.

"Long story, Professor. We'll explain tomorrow. Bye."

"What do you mean-" he started but was met with a dial tone. "They better have a good explanation…"

As the night progressed, it ended with three very happy sets of counterparts snuggled up next to the ones they've loved for as long as they could remember. They knew their relationships would be hard for people to accept, but they didn't care what would happen because they finally had each other.

 ***If it is popular opinion for me to actually write and detail smut into this, I will.**


End file.
